


If Spirits Are Apart

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon never cared what Sarah Croydon's spirit looked like after she materialized in their Salem home.





	If Spirits Are Apart

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon never cared what Sarah Croydon's spirit looked like after she materialized in their Salem home. Even if she was charred from the townspeople burning her at the stake recently. Charles smiled this time. He wrapped his arms around Sarah and kissed her. They weren't apart. Not this time.

 

THE END


End file.
